ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Rock-a-Doodle (Remake)
Rock-a-Doodle is a newest upcoming American animated musical comedy/fantasy film directed by Don Bluth and Gary Goldman, produced by Don Bluth Films, Inc. in partnership with Sony Pictures Animation, and released by Metro Goldwyn Mayer Films. A reboot of the 1991 classic of the same name. The film's animation technique combines traditional hand-drawn animation (with digital ink and paint/animation using Toon Boom and Adobe Flash) and extensive use of computer generated imagery. The soundtrack features songs by Daryl Hall and T.J. Kuenster, and includes themes from the 1991 classic by composer Robert Folk. The film will be presented in theaters, IMAX 3D, and Digital 3D. Plot the story begins with Chanticleer making His “Sun do Shine” number. however, not everyone was thrilled about Chanticleer’s daily routine, Nero, an Elderly, but Grumpy Ragdoll-breed Cat, Who was a mouser years ago, was sick and tired of Chanticleer waking him up time And time again. So, rather than leave the farm, He decided to anonymously recruit another Rooster to take Chanticleer’s place. And after the other rooster fought against Chanticleer and won, Chanticleer left, feeling that He has no place on the farm, despite the other animals pleas. When Chanticleer’s replacement crows but in a quiet volume, so that He won’t wake Nero, the sun does go up, but goes back down, after a minute. The replacement, realizing that Only Chanticleer can raise the sun, makes a run for it as the Farm Animals chase Him off. Nero, who realized what He had done, decided to go after Chanticleer to apologize, but is cut off by the Duke of Owls, Who has a kitten in His grasp, said, "If You try to bring back that bird or if You tell everyone about Me, this little runt will pay for Your disobedience". Nero knowing full well that He doesn’t want one of His kind hurt, made the duke promise that He won’t hurt the kitten. The Duke agreed, and Then glared at Nero and stops as the scene changes to the real world where, a young boy named Edmond is told a bedtime story, by His father as the rest of His family try to hold off a Pack of coyotes from breaking through a metal fence. When Edmond's father comes to help, the coyotes were about to get through, causing Edmond to Shout for Chanticleer. then a lightning bolt strikes near Edmond, knocking Him out. Moments later, as Edmond was waking up, He sees the Grand Duke of Owls who breathes on Edmond turning Him into a spirit, as the Grand Duke grabs Edmond’s spirit and puts it inside the kitten’s body, thinking that eating two things at the same time, would taste better than separately. Fortunately, before the Duke could swallow the Kitten with Edmond trapped inside, Patou comes to the rescue, and during the fight, Edmond wakes up in the kitten’s body and tries to turn on a light switch. When it didn’t work, Edmond sees a flashlight and urns it on, forcing the Duke away from the room. Soon, the farm animals including a cat family (Composed of the Dad, The Mom, and four kittens from the story, enter the room in a panic, since they are low on food and countermeasures against the coyotes waiting for them. As Edmond, was thinking of an escape plan, a voice (which happens to be the kitten's mind) talks to Edmond mentally, since Edmond has to share a body with the kitten. Edmond gets an idea and checks the upstairs for a wagon, some firecrackers, a magnifying glass and some spare flashlights. As everyone else stays behind to keep the coyotes and other night creatures away, while Edmond along with Patou the dog, Peepers the mouse, Minnie the Rabbit, and Snipes the Magpie ride the wagon to the train station to get on a train to the city as Patou throws firecrackers at the coyotes to clear a path, thanks to the flashlight gathering light for the magnifying glass to burn the firecracker fuse, to scare the coyotes As the gang head for the Train station. At Owl Overdell, where the owls live, the Duke gets word from one of the coyotes that a few animals are already on Their way to the city, So, The Duke sends out Hunch (The Duke's Nephew) and some of His Owl henchmen to cut them off, since the coyotes would Be too dumb and distracted to pursue. Despite some difficulty, the heroes survive the owls' ambush and get inside a train to the city, And when the duke sees that Edmond’s group are still alive, He sends out a Hypnotized Nero to deal with the heroes, in order to keep Chanticleer from returning. Upon exiting the train, the heroes hear Chanticleer’s voice on a jukebox, meaning that Chanticleer has a singing career, as Goldie (a pheasant) grew jealous of His popularity.) Later, as the others continued the search, Pinky pursues the group, thanks to the Duke who tells Him to capture A cat, a dog, a bird, a mouse, and a rabbit to be put in a cage to be sent to China. They escape and hide out in a factory, where They encounter a female kitten named Teal, who wants to live a quiet life, but couldn’t leave until She finds Her parents. Edmond with some hesitation, decides to help Teal, As Nero watches on. at a rundown part of the city, Teal takes Edmond‘s group to Her home, in a bad neighborhood, where the denizens there try to survive. Patou tells the others that He’ll find Teal’s family even if it takes the rest of His life. Meanwhile, back at the farm, things were going bleak as the animals there rations whatever batteries were still fresh as the night creatures were getting closer. Hours later, Patou’s group finally locate where Chanticleer is which is the Pinky Pavilion, where Chanticleer is to perform a Medieval Musical Number, during the number, Pinky tells His henchmen to capture Edmond’s group on sight. Edmond’s group get Inside with a trench coat. Inside, the gang makes a message asking Chanticleer to come back. And despite some interference, they get the message to Chanticleer, and exit to avoid getting caught. Goldie who was told by Pinky to pretend to like Chanticleer, gets the message before Chanticleer had a chance to read it. As the others think up a new plan to get to Chanticleer's attention, Pinky manages to capture Edmond’s Group. Goldie who witnessed it, realizes what’s going on, decides to tell Chanticleer and gives Him the message Edmond’s group made. At the shipyard, Edmond’s group in a big box, try to escape with little success, as the barge gets closer and Nero still under the spell of the duke, try to push the box containing the captives to the ocean, with so much difficulty. As Nero gets the box closer to the ocean, the captives try to get through to Nero. When Edmond said Nero doesn't have to be the villain, Nero starts to hesitate, and becomes free of the Spell. Nero then goes to search for something to free The captives, and since He couldn't get enough time to locate a key to open the lock, He uses a rusted pipe to smash the lock. As Edmond’s group continue The search, Pinky tries to recapture them, but Chanticleer with Goldie appear in a limousine, as they try to escape. In the chase, Pinky’s golf cart tackles the limo, causing Chanticleer to be out cold. Edmond works the controls as everyone else jettison some things that aren’t nailed down at Pinky and the pursuing henchmen. In the chaos, they finally hit Pinky causing His golf cart to crash into a prison, After escaping the Studio, Teal along with Peepers jumps off the limousine. At the end of the chase, Edmond's group is cornered by Pinky and His Henchmen. fortunately, Peepers with Teal and Her family's help, who absconded with a Helicopter, gets the heroes and head for the Farm. as Pinky goes into a tantrum, defeated. however, Hunch who somehow got inside the helicopter is seen holding on. Back at the farm, The Batteries go out, and the Duke along with His owl henchmen, captures the farm denizens and put them inside an oven to be cooked. but before They had a chance to even cook them, Edmond's group in the helicopter come to the rescue, holding off the owls, however, Hunch infiltrates the helicopter, clumsily sabotages the helicopter, causing it to sink in the lake. In the final showdown, Nero tries to fight off the Duke, for trying to use Him to eliminate a fellow cat, as Edmond's group try to restore Chanticleer's spirit. the Duke then has His henchmen restrain the group away from Chanticleer. Edmond, refusing to let the owls have their way, bites one owl's arm, and tells the others to encourage Chanticleer. The Duke then uses His magic to strangle Edmond near the point of death. Nero, who saw this, tells the others to not let Edmond's sacrifice go in vain. and chant Chanticleer's name, angering the Duke to the point of turning into a tornado, as His own henchmen are caught inside. Chanticleer, after a few moments, finally breaks free of His depression, and crows for the sun to rise. as a strong sunbeam hits the Duke, He soon spins backwards, causing Him to become very young as His henchmen are thrown far away in the horizon. Hunch, who saw what happened, chased the Now-Harmless Owl away. The Darkened sky, now disappears as the sun goes up. as Chanticleer returned to stay, the Sun up, and the owls never bothered them again, but the animals grieved for happened to Edmond, as Nero was the Most affected and said “Edmond, I... I’m sorry I got You involved. I won’t ask for anyone’s forgiveness, But, I promise, I won’t let anyone or anything hurt You again.“ Edmond weakly wakes up and wipes a tear from Nero's eyes. The Animals who are surprised that Edmond is alive, cheer. then Edmond begins to glow as His soul leaves the kitten's body, as the animals look in awe as Edmond wakes up in His room with His parents and siblings watching over Him. Edmond tearfully hugs His family, and tells them of His adventure, of course, His family tells them that It was all a dream. When Edmond gets Chanticleer's storybook, He thanks Chanticleer for returning home. and the magic of the book sends Edmond and His family into the book where Chanticleer sang a reprise of "Sun do Shine" as the entire gang celebrate and the Kitten (Who is also named Edmond at Nero's suggestion) now in full control of His body, dances with Teal with Nero for the first time in cat years beamed with happiness. After the Credits, Edmond Cat thanks the viewers for staying after the credits, and He shows a reel of 10 minutes of outtakes. Changes * Instead of the Duke of Owls having another rooster to out Chanticleer, Nero had ordered a rooster to defeat Chanticleer. * Instead of the farm animals laughing Chanticleer out of the farm, Chanticleer leaves on his own accord, despite the farm animals unsuccessfully trying to convince Him to stay. * The Grand Duke uses His Endless Night magic to make sure there wouldn’t be any light from the moon or the stars. * In the 1991 version, Edmond was a human boy turned kitten, but in this version, the Duke turns Edmond into a spirit which goes into the body of a kitten. * In this version, Edmond's human soul talks with the kitten's consciousness in His mind in some scenes. * In this Version, Edmond's spirit has to share a body with the kitten. (Whenever Edmond is in control, His eyes are blue, and when the kitten is in control, His eyes turn yellow.) * Edmond’s group head for the train station via wagon, instead of riding a toy box through the flooded town. * Instead of toad henchmen, the henchmen are vultures. * During a scene where Edmond slips into his conscious, both souls become one and causes one eye to turn yellow and he other eye to be blue. Outtakes At the beginning, instead of singing right away, Chantecleir coughs a few times. Cast Live Action * Animated *Daryl Hall as Chanticleer Songs The most of the songs here in the movie are sung by Daryl Hall, but some of them have altered lyrics. * "Sun do Shine" - First song of the movie. * ”Tyin Your Shoes” - Sung by Patou as the gang were inside the train’s baggage car. * "Private Eyes" - A Song Chanticleer in an Detective theme at the Pinky Pavilion as Edmond's group began searching. * "Can’t Stop Dreaming” - When Chanticleer feels lonely in Pinky's Chinook helicopter. * "Help Me find a Way to Your Heart" - When Edmond recruits Teal, and She has a romantic fantasy sequence about being with Edmond. * "Dreamtime" - A Song Chanticleer sings in a Heavenly theme at the Pinky Pavilion as Edmond's group tries to get a message to Chanticleer while avoiding the bouncers, causing a panic in the Pinky Pavilion. * "Kiss on My List" - When Chanticleer first makes eye contact with Goldie's eyes. * "Wait for Me" (Instrumental) - When Edmond tries to convince the hypnotized Nero, as the Kitten convinces Nero to remember the good times in the farm. * "It's a Laugh" (Instrumental) - When An Outtakes reel plays after the End Credits. Scenes * Nero looking in disdain from the barn door. * The Grand Duke, using the kitten as a hostage to keep Nero from apologizing to Chanticleer. * Edmond's group on a wagon toward the Train Station. * The Grand Duke ordering a hypnotized Nero to eliminate Edmond's group. * Edmond's group trudging in a trench coat. * Edmond (with yellow eyes) blushing in front of Teal. * Edmond and Teal In wedding attire (But that's only a daydream by Teal) * Edmond's group wearing angel outfits while being chased by the bouncers also wearing angel outfits. For a Transcript of Movie Idea, see Rock-a-Doodle (Reboot) Transcript Category:IMAX films Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:Don Bluth films Category:Reboot Category:Flash Animation Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Sony Category:Daryl Hall Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer